


Plumas en la habitación

by SvanireAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Consensual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Violence, Top Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean siente un intensa atracción carnal por Castiel. Su única manera de calmar sus deseos es ocasionar problemas y llegar a los golpes con él, logrando así una enfermiza interacción. </p>
<p>Una incitante plegaria es lo que atrae al ángel hasta su habitación, donde sabrá Dean de una vez por todas si Castiel atenderá a sus ruegos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumas en la habitación

**Author's Note:**

> Éste one shot está narrado desde la perspectiva de Dean.
> 
> La historia está ubicada dentro de la quinta temporada de la serie. 
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Eric Kripke, creador de Supernatural. El argumento es mío.

De alguna manera, siempre disfruto de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La adrenalina liberada, la sensación de libertad, de desahogo y de que parte de mi furia contenida escapa a través de mis puños y se estrella en el rostro del otro. Sí, realmente puedo decir que me gusta pelear, pero cuando lo hago contra él es diferente. De eso me he dado cuenta recientemente y creo saber a qué se debe.

 

No es fácil admitirlo pero es cierto: me gusta luchar con él porque es la única manera en que nuestros cuerpos pueden tocarse sin restricción alguna. Sentir sus puños sobre mi rostro es lo más cercano a una caricia suya y el dolor en mis nudillos al golpear su cuerpo es la única forma en que puedo tocarlo más allá de lo permitido. No puedo hacerle daño, es un maldito ángel, su poder y fuerza están más allá de lo imaginable, pero si al menos puedo quedarme con un poco de su piel en mis nudillos, soy feliz con ello.

 

No, a quien engaño, ésto me está volviendo loco. 

 

Desde el día en que me molió a golpes en aquel callejón he buscado pretexto tras pretexto para repetir la escena. No sé si estoy buscando que me mate o a qué quiero llegar con éste juego estúpido en el que él siempre cae. Hago alguna idiotez, lo incito a pelear y siempre termino sangrando a sus pies. Ni siquiera puedo explicar cuán magnánimo se ve desde ese ángulo, casi puedo ver el halo en su cabeza y ese par de alas extendiéndose desde su espalda. Es una excitación que escapa a mi entendimiento y a mi razón. Es una adicción a la violencia como única forma de interacción física y al dolor que mi cerebro tiende a interpretar como placer. Me siento como un maldito enfermo.

 

En cierto modo, lo estoy, tengo una patológica necesidad autodestructiva. Ya sea por mi hermano o por la humanidad (casi siempre, es mi hermano), no puedo estar tranquilo si no ofrezco mi vida en sacrificio. En parte, porque sé que no vale nada y en parte porque el peso de mi existencia se ha hecho insoportable. Tras una larga vida sin otro propósito que el de ser cazador, mis escasas pasiones se extinguieron y dieron paso a una nueva a la cual no me puedo entregar. Va en contra de todo lo que creo, incluso en contra de mi naturaleza. Nunca me he negado a un impulso ni he dejado mis necesidades básicas sin satisfacer, pero ésta es una que debo dejar pasar. 

 

Ahogo mis voces internas con alcohol. Mis deseos reprimidos nadan en whiskey mientras siento el ardor en mis labios heridos. Hay sangre en los bordes del vaso cristalino, la cual se mezcla con el ardiente brebaje, dándole un toque amargo. Trato de limpiarme con el dorso de la mano, cuyo vendaje se mancha un poco de carmesí.

 

He luchado con tantas fuerzas para detener el Apocalipsis que me pregunto si no sería mejor dejarlo iniciar. Supongo que ese es otro motivo para continuar haciendo que mi ángel guardián pierda la paciencia y la fe conmigo. Al castigar mi cuerpo, puedo expiar mis culpas y mi alma se purifica. No fue suficiente haber sido torturado en el Infierno, también deseaba ser torturado en la Tierra, pero por aquel que me había salvado de la perdición. Lo hizo una vez, no podría hacerlo dos veces. Si iba a volver a condenarme al castigo eterno, deseaba que fuera él mismo quien me hundiera una vez más en los abismos de la locura. 

 

Seguía portando su marca en mi piel, a veces quemaba como herida abierta, a veces escocía como cicatriz formándose. Había días en que rogaba, en el silencio e intimidad de mi mente, poder recordar algo de aquel rescate. Saber de qué manera logró entrar al Infierno, encontrarme y salir conmigo, blandiendo su espada y luchando contra demonios, usando sólo una mano. Únicamente recuerdo una cosa: un singular olor. En cuanto conocí a Castiel en persona, aquella noche en que lo convoqué con ayuda de Bobby, percibí un singular aroma que no pude descifrar pero que mi mente reconoció. ¿Los ángeles tienen aroma específico? Es el primero y el único con el que me sucede eso. Es un aroma inconfundible e imposible de olvidar.

 

Nuestra cercanía tuvo que ser demasiada para que yo pueda recordar un detalle así. Y ahora, cercanía con él era lo que me faltaba y lo que mi cuerpo parecía gritar con cada célula que lo compone. 

 

Es necesario seguir bebiendo, beber hasta que la botella quede vacía y mis dolores y heridas no sean más que ligeras cosquillas recordandome las manos del ángel.

 

“ _ Oh, Castiel, ángel de mis tormentos. ¿Cuánto dolor es capaz de verter sobre mi afligida existencia tu poderosa mano? Cual martillo de justicia castigas mi pecadora alma, que te pertenece desde que descendiste por ella a los abismos infernales. Ten piedad de mi deseo, acaba con él en una tormenta de fuego celestial o hazlo realidad desatando el Infierno en mi cuerpo”. _

 

-Dean, ¿qué clase de oración fue esa?

 

No había sido como tal una oración. La formulé en mi mente y la dije en voz alta, sin intención de invocarlo pero sí con ganas de que la escuchara, donde quiera que estuviera. Cuando lo vi aparecer, noté que mi descaro  había cubierto de rubor sus mejillas siempre impecables; me mordí el labio, haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente, a lo cual él reaccionó.

 

-Puedo curarte, si así lo deseas.

 

Negué con la cabeza y me limpié la sangre con el dorso de la mano, manchando nuevamente el vendaje que la cubría. Los ojos azules del ángel siguieron cada movimiento que hice, sus labios siempre tan herméticos se abrieron ligeramente al ver mi sangre manchando el vendaje de mi mano. Pasé mi lengua sobre la herida, produciendo un ligero ardor que decidí prolongar bebiendo más whiskey.

 

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Dean?

 

En su pregunta había nerviosismo, el cual no había percibido nunca en él. Siempre era tan seguro, aparecía en cualquier lugar envuelto en su aura de gran hijo de puta, usando esa gabardina y esa corbata azul que parecían su uniforme de trabajo. Me había hecho respetarlo a punta de golpes, de lo contrario me hubiera burlado de su titubeo al hablar.

 

-Sólo quiero decirte que estoy harto de ser tu juguete. Estoy harto de esconderme del cabrón de Michael. Oh, y también estoy harto de tratar de impedir el Apocalipsis. 

-Nunca he jugado contigo, Dean -me respondió, con su mirada bobalicona; luego cambió de actitud y me dijo de manera desafiante- En cuanto a lo demás, ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta. 

-Tal vez es hora de dejar de negarme a lo que sé que es inevitable.

 

Mis ojos se deslizaron de su rostro hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, luego volvieron a mirarlo de frente. Su mirada azul, a veces tan inocente, a veces tan boba, se había contaminado de la mía; podría jurar que el frío tono azul se había vuelto crepitante fuego puro.

 

-Dean…

 

Dijo mi nombre mientras que yo me bebía el contenido de mi vaso, para después volver a llenarlo de whiskey. Los síntomas característicos de la embriaguez apenas empezaban a asomarse.

 

-Castiel… -pronuncié su maravilloso nombre, ensalivando cada letra, metiendo la lengua entre cada sílaba para percibir su sabor en mi boca.

-Acabamos de pelear por el mismo asunto. ¿Debo entender que estás provocando un nuevo enfrentamiento? 

-No me rindo fácilmente.

-Al menos déjame curarte antes de hacerte heridas nuevas.

 

No puedo explicar lo mucho que me calentó esa frase. Me bebí el contenido del vaso de un sólo trago y ni así logré bajar la temperatura en mi cuerpo y calmar mis pensamientos. Generalmente, el alcohol me hace sentir tranquilo e incluso me da la impresión de que puedo pensar con mayor claridad bajo sus efectos, pero estaba funcionando a la inversa. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, mi boca actuó por cuenta propia:

 

-Puedes hacerlas sobre las que ya tengo.

 

Apreté la mano donde tenía el vendaje y sentí un fuerte ardor recorrerme el brazo entero. Castiel se acercó, parecía dispuesto a tocar mi mano para curarme, pero la aparté justo a tiempo. Entonces tomó la botella de whiskey y le dio un buen sorbo. No hizo el más mínimo gesto, yo bien sabía que el alcohol en porciones de humano apenas le producía cosquillas.

 

-¿Qué haces? -pregunté.

-Sentí ganas de beber algo -respondió seriamente.

-¿Se te secó la garganta, ángel del Señor? -me reí burlonamente.

-Un poco.

-¿Al menos te gustó el sabor del whiskey?

-No puedo descifrar su sabor.

 

Febril y ebrio, como me encontraba, se me ocurrió sugerirle algo, sólo por molestarlo y por saber su respuesta.

 

-Toma un buen trago.

-¿Por qué? Ya no quiero.

-Hazlo.

 

No creí que fuera a obedecer algo que yo le mandara, siempre era él quien hacía conmigo lo que se le venía en gana. Me sorprendió cuando bebió un buen trago de la botella; estuvo a punto de tragarlo cuando le dije que no lo hiciera. Hizo una cara graciosa, supongo que en señal de interrogante, y entonces lo tomé de la corbata, usandola como correa. Lo atraje hacia mí, pegué mis labios a los suyos y lo hice que vertiera el whiskey de su boca en la mía.

 

Debí saber que aquello era un coctel afrodisiaco. Su aroma angelical, mezclado con el sabor de su saliva y el sabor del whiskey, me hicieron embriagarme con tan solo ese sorbo. 

 

-Cas… ti… el -dije lentamente, sintiendo el whiskey resbalando por mi garganta.

 

Su rostro denotaba contrariedad pero era evidente que lo había disfrutado. Se relamió los labios con discreción y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la manga.

 

-Dean, eso no fue…

-¿Apropiado? -pregunté, arrastrando un poco las letras. Me reí con descaro y le dije- Hace media botella y un trago de tu boca que se me olvidó qué es apropiado.

-¿Debería recordártelo?

-Tal vez…

 

Me puse de pie y lo encaré sin rastro de miedo o inseguridad. Era el alcohol en mis venas lo que me movía sin temor frente a un ángel que podía freirme si quería. ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba a él? ¿Cuál fue su incentivo para llevar a cabo su siguiente movimiento? 

 

Con dos dedos sobre mi frente, me empujó hacia la cama, donde me dejé caer ruidosamente. Tomó la botella de whiskey y le dio otro sorbo. Se colocó encima de mí, a horcajadas y me dio de beber directo de su boca. La experiencia era abrumadora, la sensación era asfixiante y sumamente embriagadora. Era apenas el segundo trago mezclado con su saliva maravillosa y ya estaba demasiado ebrio para oponer resistencia. 

 

-Ya basta… -le pedí, a sabiendas de que si bebía una vez más, perdería la conciencia.

-Es la única manera en que por fin dormirás, Dean.

-O podrías hacerme dormir con tu magia de ángel -me reí como idiota.

-Por razones que no comprendo, ésta me parece una mejor manera.

 

La tercera vez que Castiel intentó hacerme beber de su boca, le escupí todo el contenido en la cara. Mi carcajada salió burlona y descarada, la cual sin duda fue lo que realmente le molestó. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para deshacerse de las gotas de whiskey y luego me dio un buen golpe en la cara. Desapareció.

 

-¡Castiel! -grité, tras una risa casi histérica- ¡Castiel, hijo de puta, te pedí algo! ¡Cumplelo o haré lo que tanto me has prohibido! Me entregaré a Michael, lo juro.

-¿Serías capaz? -preguntó súbitamente; había vuelto a aparecer en la habitación.

 

Sonreí con malicia. Apenas podía mantenerme sentado sobre la cama, así que me dejé caer sobre las almohadas. Castiel se acercó a mí y puso sus dedos sobre mi frente, en señal de que estaba a punto de noquearme con sus poderes o de curar mis heridas y mi embriaguez. Detuve su mano y negué con la cabeza, suplicando que no lo hiciera.

 

-Dean, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? Es como si…

-Como si quisiera mantener tus manos pegadas a mi cuerpo. Como si cada herida me recordara que estuviste ahí.

-Dean…

-¿Qué?

 

Me tomó del cuello de la camiseta y me acercó a él. Su respiración no estaba bien, su ritmo cardiaco debía estar totalmente alterado y había un deseo innegable que emanaba de su cuerpo al mío. Dudaba, pero entonces le dije:

 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado inapropiado para ti?

-En formas que no puedes ni adivinar -murmuró.

-Hagámoslo más inapropiado.

 

Tiré de él, nuevamente de la corbata, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para besarnos. 

 

“Mueve esos labios, Cass”, pensaba. Su nerviosismo era evidente, su timidez perceptible y aunque yo siempre había preferido la experiencia por encima de la virginidad, encontré su inocencia demasiado excitante. Nos besamos lento y cadencioso, hasta que sus labios hallaron el ritmo y se apropiaron del beso. El peso de su cuerpo pasó a formar parte del mío sobre la cama. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente por mi piel hasta que se toparon con las marcas de sus golpes y no pude evitar un gemido de dolor.

 

-Dean, lo siento.

-Yo más.

 

Lo obligué a tocarme sin detenerse a pensar en mi dolor. Mi enfermiza pasión por él me hacían desear semejante sufrimiento. Una de sus manos buscó la mía, justo donde tenía el vendaje y la apretó mientras un nuevo beso se intensificó en nuestras bocas. 

 

Con la inocencia de un ángel y la calentura de un hombre, me quitó la camiseta y contempló mi torso magullado a causa de las heridas y los moretones, causados por él mismo. No sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, me excitaba lo poco predecible que era la situación con él. Tras contemplarme unos segundos, cubrió mi pecho y mi torso con besos. La calidez de su boca y la frialdad de mi cuerpo hacían cortocircuito en mi cerebro, produciendo un placer indescriptible. Nadie, ninguna de las veces que tuve sexo, se había preocupado por cubrirme el cuerpo con besos. Yo era el hombre, yo era quien tenía que prodigar caricias, besos y placer y con eso debía estar más que satisfecho. De hecho, creí que lo estaba, hasta que sentí los labios de mi ángel favorito recorriendo la piel de mi pecho y abdomen. Se detenía en los moretones y los trataba con cuidado especial, produciendo un ligero dolor que liberaba endorfinas en mi cerebro.

 

¿Era instinto lo que llevaba a Castiel a tocarme y besarme de esa manera? ¿O dónde lo había aprendido? 

 

-Dean, me siento tan extraño.

 

Y al decir esas palabras, sus labios rozaron los míos y se aferró a mi cuerpo para poder seguir acariciándome. Nuestras erecciones, aún bajo la ropa, se frotaban en un vaivén de roces, besos y nombres dichos a medias. Quería que ese juego previo se prolongara tanto como se pudiera, así que me incorporé y lo despojé de la gabardina y de la camisa; la corbata, decidí dejarla puesta.

 

-He tenido sueños en los que te ves así -le dije con lascivia.

 

Piel con piel, aquello era una locura. Su calidez, su suavidad, lo celestial que se sentía a pesar de que su envase fuera completamente humano, todo me estaba trastornando. Su piel sabía a gloria, la de su pecho, su abdomen, incluso la de sus pezones endurecidos. No sé a qué le sabía la mía, porque incluso me mordió el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar. Fue una delicia sentir sus afilados dientes aferrándose a ese trozo de carne y luego sentir su lengua lamiendo mi sangre cual si fuera el jugo escapando de una fruta. Los ángeles no comen, no beben, pero él parecía hambriento de mí.

 

Con discreción, bajé la mirada hacia mi entrepierna y vi a mi erección queriendo sobresalir entre el ajustado pantalón de mezclilla. Me separé de Cass y me deshice de la molesta prenda, junto con lo demás. Expuse mi cuerpo desnudo ante su atenta mirada, que parecía clavada a mi erecto miembro. Suavemente fui empujando a Cass para que descendiera de la cama y lo hice ponerse de rodillas

 

Ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, empezó a lamer y a chupar mi miembro con una boca demasiado obscena para pertenecer a un ser celestial. ¡Qué maldita sensación más increíble! El cielo mismo debía estar en llamas en ese preciso momento, mientras que mi pene estaba en la gloria, cubierto por la saliva de mi fantasía hecha ángel. 

 

“Eso es… Sigue… Más”, en mi mente sólo esas palabras se formularon pero yo mismo era demasiado cobarde como para pronunciarlas. Cerré los ojos un instante, dejándome llevar por el placer más puro. Al abrirlos, puse mi mano entre su cabello y tiré de él, obligándolo a llevar más profundo mi miembro dentro de su boca. Sentí que rozaba su garganta cuando mis caderas empezaron a moverse, buscando mi orgasmo al embestir contra él. 

 

-¡Ah, Castiel, grandísimo hijo de puta!

 

Mi orgasmo estalló en su boca, inundandola de blancura. Castiel hizo la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, a la cual respondí con:

-Es mi propia gracia angelical.

-Qué casualidad -dijo flemáticamente, poniéndose de pie- Yo también tengo mucha.

 

Me obligó a meter su miembro en mi boca, una vez que se despojó del resto de su ropa. Tenía un buen pedazo de carne entre las piernas, algo totalmente inesperado por mí. Mientras lo chupaba no podía evitar pensar que muchas de mis fantasías se veían así y sentí algo de vergüenza por mí mismo. Siendo un dominante por naturaleza cuando de sexo se trataba, ¿por qué sentía esa extraña necesidad de ser dominado por Castiel? ¿Era su abrumador poder, la manera en que a veces tomaba el control, como cuando me golpeaba? ¿Qué era? Castiel, el ángel de los ojos azules, siempre tan calmado, confiable e inocente, de verdad me gustaba cuando era violento, lascivo y avasallador.

 

Saqué su miembro de mi boca, lentamente, y me tiré sobre el colchón, llevándolo conmigo. Su cuerpo quedó nuevamente sobre el mío, le pasé las manos por la espalda, acariciándola toda. En el sitio donde sus alas debían nacer, noté una singular suavidad, a la cual él reaccionó con un gemido entrecortado y una risita imposible de disimular.

 

-Wow -exclamé- parece que el ángel que siempre me patea el trasero tiene un punto débil, después de todo.

-No es un punto débil -negó- pero no vuelvas a tocarme ahí.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? -lo reté.

-El ángel que siempre te patea el trasero, lo volverá a hacer.

-Tal vez es lo que quiero -dije, rozando sus labios con los míos; pasé la lengua por ellos.

 

Quería verlo furioso, con la misma vehemencia con que me golpeaba cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas con mis estupideces. 

 

-No eres más que un humano. Te destrozaré si lo haces.

-Entonces hazlo.

 

Volví a acariciar su espalda en aquel punto tan sensible para él. Su cuerpo se retorció, sus gemidos me hicieron saber que era a causa de un placer más allá de su control. No obstante, aquello de verdad le molestaba.

 

-¡Dean!

 

Me sujetó ambas manos con mucha fuerza. La herida que tenía en la mano me ardió, haciéndome jadear. Los ojos del ángel me miraban con furia.

 

-Desata tu ira sobre mí, Castiel. Anda, golpéame.

-No invoques algo que no puedas controlar, cazador.

-Me importa una mierda. Golpéame.

 

Es una fantasía extraña esa de ser golpeado durante el sexo, pero para mi desgracia, era algo recurrente en mi cabeza. En aquel momento me estaba entregando a mi ángel guardián para que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera. 

 

Cuando logré liberar mis manos de las suyas, volví a aferrarme a su espalda para estimular a la fuerza esa zona que me tenía tan prohibida. Castiel emitió un gemido largo y excitante que culminó con la liberación de sus alas. Su espalda se arqueó violentamente y ese par de misteriosas partes de su cuerpo que nunca mostraba, emergieron de manera impresionante. Cass se quedó varios segundos con la cabeza baja, evitaba mostrarme el rostro, sólo notaba lo agitado que estaba. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, su voz amenazante y tenebrosa me dijo:

 

-¿Cuál es la palabra que usas?... Oh, sí: cojer. Querías cojer con un ángel, ¿no? Ahora puedes hacerlo. Te voy a dar tan duro que incluso Michael lo sentirá.

-... ¿Cass?

 

Castiel había dejado de ser el angelical sujeto de mirada azul, tan tierna como para derretir hasta al más descorazonado de los humanos. Había en su expresión una falta de compasión que me resultaba muy excitante. Se alzó con gran superioridad e incluso soberbia sobre mi cuerpo, se desató la corbata (que a esas alturas aún traía puesta) y con ella me amordazó. Mientras lo hacía, yo esbozaba con dificultad una sonrisa que denotaba mi profunda satisfacción ante lo que estaba haciendo. Castiel me soltó un ruidoso (y doloroso) revés que me hizo volver el rostro hacia el otro lado.

 

-No quiero verte reír -me dijo con severidad.

 

Tomó su miembro con una mano y empezó a masturbarse frente a mí. Su pene expulsó una buena cantidad de líquido preseminal, que en seguida tomó con tres de sus dedos. Me mostró el líquido viscoso que hacía finas hebras cuando separaba los dedos. Luego, los juntó y les dio un rápido lengüetazo. Cuando los sentí en mi entrada, jugueteando y formando círculos, no supe cómo reaccionar. Mi espalda se arqueó, como un movimiento reflejo en respuesta a esa invasiva y desconocida sensación. Después, Castiel dejó de jugar y los fue introduciendo lentamente, pero con mano firme. Mis gemidos salieron amortiguados por la corbata que me impedía hablar. Debo confesar que sentí algo de miedo pero inmediatamente se convirtió en una enorme excitación por no saber qué seguía, qué más podía sentir. Era un sitio no explorado de mi cuerpo, una tierra virgen que recibía al primer valiente explorador; ni yo mismo sabía cuáles trampas y retos le esperaban.

 

Castiel flexionó los dedos dentro de mí, cual si hubiera formado un gancho, lo cual no me hizo sentir nada cómodo. El ángel sujetó mis muñecas con la mano que le quedaba libre, luego se inclinó sobre mi rostro y se quedó a centímetros de mis labios, con la boca abierta, mirando directo a mis ojos. Estuve a punto de cerrarlos pero no me lo permitió.

 

-Mírame mientras te toco, Dean. ¿Acaso sientes vergüenza? Siempre has sido un maldito descarado, ¿por qué avergonzarte como una virgen?

 

Con semejantes palabras, mi entrada cedió más terreno a sus dedos invasores, los cuales volvió a acomodar dentro de mí, llegando un poco más profundo. Hacía unos movimientos que no podía imaginar pero parecía rebuscar, frotar y retorcer mi interior. Sacaba y metía sus tres dedos, produciendome una sensación molesta y hasta dolorosa, pero jamás le pedí que se detuviera. Por incómodo que fuera, me estaba gustando; la saliva comenzó a resbalar por mi boca abierta, empapando la corbata azul de mi ángel amante. Castiel parecía estar salivando demasiado también, se pasó la lengua por los labios, hizo extraños movimientos que parecían inspirados en los que hacía en mi cavidad con sus dedos. Luego hundió el rostro en mi cuello y empezó a besarme y a chuparme, haciendo unos obscenos sonidos con su lengua y unos aún más obscenos gemidos. Entre mis piernas continuaba sacando y metiendo, tirando y empujando. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba más y más adentro y parecía estar dejándole el paso libre de obstáculos. Al poco tiempo, mis caderas empezaron a imitar su movimiento, tratando de ir a su encuentro. Uno de sus dedos se estiró más que el resto y tocó ahí… ah, justo ahí…

 

-Oh, ¿qué fue eso? -me preguntó con una sonrisa malévola, al notar mi jadeo excesivo- ¿Es “ahí”? 

 

De mi boca sólo salían sonidos ininteligibles y gemidos amortiguados.

 

-Eres muy receptivo para ser… tan activo.

 

Lo dijo burlándose y no pude sentirme más humillado, aunque tenía razón. Yo, el que siempre tenía que estar arriba, dominando todo, estaba abierto de piernas, totalmente dispuesto a dejar que Castiel se hiciera cargo de la situación. Me sentía increíble, tanta estimulación nunca experimentada por mi cuerpo me tenía totalmente excitado, sensible al menor contacto 

 

-Has encontrado mi punto débil, cazador -me dijo sensualmente- pero yo acabo de encontrar el tuyo. 

 

Sacó los dedos de mi cavidad y volvió a masturbarse un poco, para luego tratar de introducirme su miembro. Estaba dilatado pero no lo suficiente, porque aunque Castiel empujaba, no cedía. De pronto, me sujetó de ambas muñecas, me sonrió de lado y me penetró prácticamente a la fuerza. El dolor me recorrió, solté un grito ahogado y traté de que Cass me soltara pero era demasiado fuerte como para que lo lograra. Sus alas temblaron por el esfuerzo que hizo al salir de mí, sólo para volver a estremecerse cuando me lo volvió a meter. 

 

Me retorcí tanto que logré deshacerme de la mordaza, así que mi grito de dolor salió puro y estridente. La saliva me había empapado las comisuras de la boca y el mentón, mis piernas se pusieron rígidas, traté de cerrarlas, incluso, pero la fuerza de un ángel no se compara con nada. Sin soltar mis muñecas, siguió penetrando, cada vez con menos esfuerzo y con mayor rapidez entre cada embestida. Dolía tanto… pero no podía negarlo, me estaba gustando. 

 

Escuchar mis propios gemidos de dolor, sentir las muñecas a punto de explotarme a causa de sus fuertes manos y poder verlo penetrandome, con las alas extendidas y magníficas… Todo eso me iba envolviendo en una atmósfera compuesta únicamente de mi excitación, que olía a él, sabía a sangre y dolía como el mismo Infierno en carne viva. Era mi primera vez teniendo sexo con un hombre, pero ni eso pude elegir sabiamente y elegí a un ángel. ¡Qué gran error y qué gran acierto, aunque sea contradictorio! O quizá, inconscientemente, lo elegí a él porque sabía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para partirme en dos.

 

Su miembro se abrió paso hasta las profundidades de mi cuerpo, donde nunca nadie había llegado. Rozó el punto que había rozado antes con sus dedos y enloquecí. Perdí toda vergüenza, toda dignidad, si así se puede ver, y empecé a gemir y gritar como nunca. Castiel, que no se veía ni remotamente cansado, dirigió todas sus embestidas hacia ese rincón donde se encontraba mi punto crítico. Desgarraba mi carne mientras yo desgarraba mi garganta con mis alaridos.

 

-Jamás creí que diría esto -murmuré con dificultad; luego añadí, casi a gritos- Dame más duro, Castiel. No te detengas ni aunque me parta en dos. Métela más… Más… ¡Más!

 

Si el mundo se iba a terminar después de semejante cojida que me estaba dando Cass, no me importaba, que se fuera todo a la mierda. En ese momento, sólo quería que siguiera dándome duro justo en ese punto, lo demás me valía un carajo. Mis piernas habían vuelto a abrirse de par en par, sus manos seguían sujetandome, aunque yo ya no hacía el menor intento por liberarme. Sus caderas… ¡Mierda, sus caderas! ¿De qué estaba hecho ese ángel? ¡Dios había pensado en todo! Parecía que nunca se cansaba, mantenía un ritmo impecable al cual yo apenas podía seguirle el paso, hasta que me dijo:

 

-Dean… creo que… 

-¿Vas a venirte?

-No sé, me siento tan extraño que… No creo poder detenerme en este momento…

-Pues no te detengas. ¡Sigue, sigue!

 

Me penetró con una fuerza y una rapidez envidiables, mis caderas procuraron hacerle frente hasta el final, hasta que mi orgasmo no me dejó ir más allá. Él también alcanzó el orgasmo, sus alas parecieron brillar en ese momento, extendiéndose con majestuosidad, derribando lo que estaba a su lado. 

 

Una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de mis labios hasta lograr dejar plasmada la verdadera expresión del placer post orgásmico en mi rostro. Castiel parecía una de esas bellas estatuas perfectas de ángeles que hay en las iglesias: su rostro parecía el del mismo arcángel Miguel, orgulloso y soberbio tras la batalla. Me clavó una mirada que aún tenía restos de lascivia, sonrió y desapareció.

 

¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tan rápido? Yo no podía reponerme al increíble sexo que acababa de experimentar. Mi cuerpo luchaba con la idea de que se había terminado, parecía haber olvidado que existía una vida donde no podía mantener a Castiel entre mis piernas.

 

Sin embargo, solté una risita al tratar de imaginar en qué clase de lugar se aparecería ese loco ángel totalmente desnudo y con claras señas de haber follado durísimo. 

 

Cuando logré reponerme, me incorporé hasta sentarme sobre la cama. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, en lugares donde nunca me había dolido después del sexo. La deliciosa sensación me provocó risa mientras me vestía con gran dificultad. En mi camiseta había algo incrustado, algo blanco y suave; se trataba de una pluma.

 

Miré a mi alrededor y noté con horror que el suelo estaba lleno de plumas. Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerme de pie para recogerlas, entró Sam en la habitación y se quedó estupefacto.

 

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? -preguntó, mirando el suelo.

-Ah… entró un pichón y… tuve que arrojarle cosas hasta que… ¡se fue!.

-¿Un pichón? -rió Sam- Querrás decir, una parvada de pichones. 

 

Tomó una pluma del suelo, la examinó y dijo:

 

-Estas no son plumas de pichón. Nunca había visto plumas como éstas, de hecho.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Dean, ¿podrías devolverme mi ropa?

 

Sam soltó un grito de susto, al igual que yo. Castiel había aparecido en medio de la habitación, completamente desnudo. A tropezones, me apresure a recoger su ropa y entregarsela.  Cuando notó la presencia de Sam, dijo:

 

-Hola, Sam. Lamento el desorden, esto es nuevo para mí. 

 

Desapareció. Sam me miró y, sin poder contenerse, dijo:

 

-¿Ese es tu pichón?

 

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza pero mi risa afloro antes de que me atreviera a negar lo que había ocurrido. Sam me sonrió con un poco de incomodidad y salió de la habitación. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, me gritó:

 

-Recoge y tira esas plumas, por favor.

 

Por supuesto que no las iba a tirar. Haría una almohada con ellas. Sería un delicioso recuerdo antes de dormir.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
